Libros y Corazones
by xx Hatsu Yume xx
Summary: era un mal día de para Hermione Granger, pero ¿compartir un libro con Cho Chang? no lo hacía mejor. Hermione X Cho ONESHOT


**Título**: Libros y Corazones.

**Summary**: era un mal día de para Hermione Granger, pero ¿compartir un libro con Cho Chang? no lo hacía mejor. Hermione X Cho ONESHOT

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, quien tiene todos los derechos reservados

**Nota**: Los pensamientos están entre comillas. Espero que lo disfruten es mi primer Fan fics.

* * *

Sus ojos recorrían velozmente las páginas del libro, en ocasiones pasaban dos veces sobre un párrafo, y rara vez se detenían sobre una palabra, pero casi de inmediato volvían a correr. Escribía rápidamente, ya llevaba varias páginas llenas de apuntes. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse. Decidió tomarse un descanso, llevaba media página sin entender ni una palabra, no era típico de Hermione Granger.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" Acababa de ver sus páginas de apuntes, una letra ilegible, si no la acabara de escribir diría que le pertenecía a Ron. Después de estar unos segundos intentando descifrar su escritura, arrojo los papeles a un lado de la mesa, convencida de que este día no podía ser peor. Camino hacia la ventana, enfadada consigo misma, pensando distraerse con el paisaje, pero de nada sirvió. El día no era nada favorable, el cielo gris amenazaba con lluvia, mientras que el pasto seco bailaba con el viento, aun no comenzaba el verano, pero el día estaba más triste de lo normal, y solo era medio día.

El afligido paisaje se vio interrumpido por varios grupos de alumnos que salían del castillo. "van a Hosmedade" pensó perezosamente¿adonde más podían ir? Por más horrible que estuviera el día, eso no cambiaba nada el calendario, por que este día no era como cualquier otro, era el 14 de febrero: día de San Valentín.

"Día de San Valentín..." siguió con la mirada al grupo que ahora iban de dos en dos. "Y…yo en la biblioteca". Se alejo de la ventana media resignada y enfadada, era solo el 14 de febrero, ya se acercaban los exámenes, aprovecharía este día en estudiar, o en hacer los deberes. No. No podía ser que Hermione Granger, se sintiera tan mal, solo por no pasar un día con sus amigos… sin nadie en realidad… ¡ni la señora Pince estaba ahí!

Hermione caminaba entre los estantes intentando distraerse con algún buen libro, pero apenas los tomaba los cerraba fuertemente. Harry y Ron habían insistido en que los acompañara, pero ella se había rehusado tajantemente. No quería ser la quinta del grupo, y malograrles su perfecto día de los enamorados, con Ginny y Lavender. La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo, sin nadie que la pudiera fastidiar como en la sala común que estaba llena de preadolescentes, o Hosmedade donde todos se burlarían de su soledad.

Volvió a la mesa, a seguir trabajando, esto la mantendría ocupada todo el día. "….transformaciones" ya había terminado con la tarea de Snape, ahora tenía que hacer un informe para McGonagall, su profesora favorita. Camino directamente hasta un estante unos metros más halla, sabía donde buscar, siempre estaba un paso adelante de los demás.

Caminaba somnámbulamente, más metida en sus pensamientos que en la realidad, al llegar al estante comenzó a buscar lentamente el libro, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Señalaba cada libro mirando sus títulos, esperando que coincidieran con el que buscaba. Hasta que lo encontró.

"debo estar realmente mal" pensó preocupada, escribir horrible era una cosa, pero olvidar que un libro tuviera 2 tomos, no tenía perdón.

El libro tenía una elegante cubierta negra, con letras plateadas, donde se leía "Historia de la transformación, un arte de todos los tiempos", decidió coger los dos tomos los necesitaría, quería hacer un largo y detallado informe. "Que desorden" pensó airada, el segundo tomo, estaba puesto al revés, mostrando los bordes de sus amarillentas páginas. Cogió el primero con un poco de dificultad, parecía haberse obstruido con su otra parte. Iba a coger el otro tomo cuando vio que ya no estaba, en su lugar había un agujero que permitía ver todo lo que estaba al otro lado del estante. Pero solo por unos segundos, después vio un par de ojos negros que la miraban inquisitivamente.

Hermione se llevó el susto de su vida, aun no salía del asombro de no encontrar el libro, cuando unos ojos, igualmente de sorprendidos la miraban del otro lado.

-¿Granger?- preguntó la desconocida de ojos negros.

-¿Chang?- tanteó Hermione, solo conocía un par de ojos negros como esos. Pero era imposible que ella estuviera aquí, estaba segura que era 14 de febrero.

Ella desapareció del agujero, sus pasos se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Después reapareció por el lado derecho del pasillo. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela al igual que ella, y llevaba un libro con tapa negra y letras plateadas que daban pequeños brillos a cada paso. No había duda era Cho Chang, la chica más popular de Ravenclaw y ¿Por qué no? De todo Howarts.

Cho la miraba fijamente, nunca le había caído bien y menos desde que salio con Harry, sabía que ella tampoco le caía bien, auque no sabía por que exactamente. Cho desvió sus ojos hasta el libro que ella tenía en las manos.

-necesito ese libro ¿puedes dármelo?- preguntó fríamente rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-no puedo. Yo también lo necesito- dijo con una fingida cortesía

-mira Granger, debo hacer un reporte, y NE-ce-si-to los dos tomos- objetó, mordazmente

-lo mismo digo- Hermione dio un suspiro- ¿Qué te parece, si tu me das el II tomo y cuando termine te doy los dos?- preguntó intentando encontrar la solución más lógica

-no, gracias, cuando tu hallas terminado ya se habrá acabado el día- dijo con ironía- dame ese libro Granger, tu ya te lo debes saber de memoria.

-¡No, Chang¡yo lo vi primero!- dijo alzando la voz, Cho había intentando quitarle el libro. Esto se salía de control

-soy mayor que tú¡exijo que me lo des!

-¡Pues yo soy prefecta!, y ese libro es mío- gritó señalando el libro que Cho tenía entre sus brazos

-¿es que no entiendes? Solo tengo este día para hacer el reporte- decía Cho fuera de sí-

-no es mi problema- sentenció Hermione. No iba a perder, era su orgullo el que estaba en juego.

-Eres muy orgullosa ¡ratón de biblioteca!- dijo Cho antes de abalanzarse contra Hermione

El forcejeo no duro más de un minuto, ambas intentaban quitarse los libros, mientras protegían los suyos, pero al final lo único que lograron fue intercambiarlos. Estaban paradas frente a frente, mirándose fijamente un poco agitadas por el enfrentamiento. Hasta que Cho, rompió el silencio nuevamente, tosiendo al estilo Umbrige.

-no voy a pelear contigo, Granger y menos por un libro- dijo solemnemente mientras se acomodaba el uniforme recientemente desordenado- parece ser que la única solución razonable es…compartirlo.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido, desde el principio? Se sintió mal, Cho había ganado la pelea. Asintió, mientras pensaba lo mal que había actuado, definitivamente este era un horrible día para Hermione Granger.

* * *

Una de la tarde. El reloj daba fuertes campanadas, que retumbaban en toda la casi vacía biblioteca. Un leve viento recorría la habitación, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el pasar de las páginas y el correr de las plumas.

Hermione miro distraída a la ventana, dando una pequeña pausa a su arduo trabajo. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su compañera. Desde hace 30 minutos habían empezado a trabajar en completo silencio, cada una con un libro abierto y de ves en cuando intercambiándolos. Cho seguía garabateando en un pergamino, pero pareció notar la furtiva mirada dejando sus deberes de lado.

-cansada¿Granger?

Hermione bufó.

- estoy acostumbrada a estudiar hasta tarde¿tu, no?

-lo necesitarás en séptimo año, los profesores son mucho más exigentes

-¿por eso estas, aquí¿Por qué te preocupan los EXTASIS?- preguntó tentativamente Hermione, era la principal interrogante en este momento.

-Creo que ambas estamos aquí por la misma razón- musitó, mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas.

-dudo que nos parezcamos en algo- dijo un poco sorprendida. Era 14 de febrero, Cho no podía estar aquí para estar sola.

- O si- Cho levanto la vista del libro- ni tú, ni yo tenemos con quien pasar el día.

-¡Habla por ti!- gritó una irritada Hermione- yo quería estar sola, por eso no acepte pasar el día con Harry y...

-no te engañes, tu no querías estorbar- interrumpió Cho, con una maliciosa sonrisa- se que Harry esta saliendo con la hermana de Ron y este con Lavender. Por eso tú preferiste quedarte aquí...sola -concluyó Cho que ahora parecía melancólica.

-Pero tu no puedes estar aquí por lo mismo- intervino Hermione, que ahora parecía más tranquila, contagiada por la melancolía de Cho.

-Pues auque no lo creas, si- decía una calmada pero afligida Cho- Hace un mes que rompí con Michell. No tengo nada que hacer halla en Hosmedade, solo pasar vergüenza enfrente de Harry y los demás. Por eso vine aquí a intentar desahogarme en mi soledad, y después… te encontré…- terminó Cho, que parecía a ver vuelto a ser la débil y triste ravenclaw del año pasado.

-Lo siento…parece que no somos tan diferentes como pensaba- murmuró Hermione que ahora comprendía a Harry. No sabía que decir para que Cho no rompiera en llanto.

-No, parece que no - dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco los ojos.- siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas Hermione, estaba un poco alterada…y solo me deje llevar…

-No importa, yo… también creo que me deje llevar,

Concluyó Hermione aliviada, pues al parecer Cho había vuelto a su trabajo sin ánimos de llorar. Miro nuevamente a la ventana, desesperada¿Por qué se sentía tan incomoda?, ya quería que acabara el día pero aun faltaba mucho, tan solo era la una y quince.

* * *

Tres de la tarde. Decía el reloj, pero para Hermione parecían haber pasado días. Estaba más agotada de lo normal, sus ojos le ardían y el cansancio se apoderaba de ella. Pasaba las páginas con monotonía copiando breves párrafos, no quería ver su pergamino, sabía que era un completo desastre. Se quería ir de ahí, pero no podía dejar a Cho sola, ella parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía incluso llevaba varios pergaminos enrollados. Se sentía muy incómoda al lado de ella, no habían vuelto a hablar, pero aun así no podía trabajar tranquila. Pensó en sus amigos¿Qué estarían haciendo? El día se había vuelto peor, y parecía que iba a anochecer pronto, una suave llovizna caía, mientras un húmedo viento invadía toda la estancia

-¿terminaste?

-¿que? No...Solo estaba un poco distraída.- respondió Hermione que se había quedado en sus pensamientos. Cho la miraba preocupada, dejando de escribir

-no pareces estar bien.- dijo acercándose un poco a ella.

-Estoy bien…solo un...- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar, ya que Cho le había puesto delicadamente su mano en su frente.

-No tienes fiebre. Será mejor que cierre la ventana ha comenzado a llover- dijo antes de levantarse.

Hermione se había quedado muy nerviosa. ¿Pero, por que? Intento calmarse, tuvo suerte de que Cho no viera el leve sonrojo que la invadía.

-parece una tormenta- comentó Cho, mientras se secaba las gotas con el borde de su túnica.

-como estarán Harry y Ron...- pensó en voz alta, preocupada por sus mejores amigos.

-Ellos deben estar bien. En el salón de té de Madam Puddifoot.- dijo Cho despreocupadamente

-Si, he oído de ese lugar…

-¿nunca has entrado?- preguntó Cho volviendo su atención a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza- es un lugar muy relajante, ideal para tener una larga conversación…o simplemente …-terminó Cho con una mirada soñadora.- ¿realmente nunca has ido?

-No. No he tenido con quien ir-contestó un poco molesta Hermione

-¿ni, con Victor Krum?- preguntó tentadoramente

-es solo mi amigo, nunca paso nada con él.

-Bueno, entonces…un día de estos…puedo llevarte, si tú quieres.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. El cerebro de Hermione funcionaba rápidamente, intentando procesar la información. No, Cho no podía…esto debería ser...

-si…estaría bien.- dijo después de un rato Hermione, sorpresivamente para ella.

-no creo que le entregues esto a McGonagalll.

Cho había cogido uno de los pergaminos de Hermione, y los miraba con expresión divertida. Y no era para menos, manchas de tinta, borrones y letra ilegible llenaban todo el informe.

-no te preocupes, te ayudaré a hacer tu informe- decía Cho con una sonrisa, mientras revisaba todos los apuntes.

-¿y tu trabajo?- preguntó una desorientada Hermione

-no me falta mucho, además lo tuyo es más importante.

Hermione no sabía por que lo decía, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerla, solo podía ayudarla a descifrar su letra, si la podía entender, claro.

* * *

Cinco y media de la tarde. La fuerte lluvia que caía había desaparecido, y en la lejanía se podían escuchar los primeros alumnos que regresaban a Howarts. En la habitación reinaba un tranquilo silencio, acompañado de una ligera brisa. Un tímido sol asomaba entre las nubes, lanzando leves rayos que iluminaban toda la estancia.

Hermione pestañaba lentamente, la sorpresiva salida del sol, la había despertado de su reconfortable sueño. Separó un poco su cuerpo de la mesa, aun un poco inconsciente intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la repentina luz. Donde antes había estado ella se encontraba un libro abierto, incluso con algunas hojas arrugadas. A su costado se encontraba 2 pergaminos cuidadosamente enrollados.

Hermione intento incorporarse, pero algo se lo impedía y no deja que ella se apartara. Miro a su derecha, pero lo único que encontró fue una cabellera negra, muy cerca de ella. Hermione termino de despertar, un escalofrió la invadió. Ella y Cho habían trabajado durante dos horas en su informe, volviendo hacer casi todo el trabajo, pues el pergamino garabateado no había servido de mucho. Fue una ardua tarea, Cho había demostrado por que era una ravenclaw, y estaba claro por que Hermione no lo era. No recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero al parecer Cho había terminado, sola su trabajo.

Cho parecía profundamente dormida, su larga cabellera cubría toda su cara, estaba muy cerca de Hermione, y debajo suyo se encontraba un pergamino, que al parecer estaba totalmente escrito. Cho no era como la imaginaba, ahora creía saber por que le gustaba tanto a Harry, auque el nunca la había conocido muy bien. Ella estaba tan cerca que no resistió la tentación de tocar sus negros cabellos. Eran lisos, le daban un poco de envidia tan fáciles de manejar a diferencia de los de ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó somnolienta Cho. Acababa de despertar gracias a las suaves caricias de su compañera.

-las cinco y media.- contestó Hermione, que rápidamente había estirado la distancia entre las dos.

-Te quedaste dormida- comento Cho, que solo había colocado su cabello hacia atrás, pero que aun seguía recostada en la mesa.

-Si, lo siento. Era mi trabajo y...decía Hermione mirando al piso.

-No te preocupes…yo lo terminé, solo faltaba un poco.-interrumpió Cho dándole unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

-No puedo entregar eso, Cho, no es mío- dijo Hermione, recuperándose de la impresión, y volviendo a ser la de siempre por unos instantes.

-Sabes, Hermione, no deberías pensar tanto- murmuró Cho, acariciando el rostro de la griffindor, acortando cada vez más la distancia.- tan solo deberías dejarte guiar por tus emociones.

Hermione no contestó, pero siguió su consejo, dejo de pensar y dio libertad a sus sentimientos, podía ver lo próxima que estaba a Cho, lo último que vio fueron sus negros ojos, después solo se dejo llevar…

* * *

-¿en donde estabas Hermione?- preguntó Harry, que estaba sentado frente al fuego junto a Ginny Y Ron.

-en la biblioteca- dijo tomando asiento en una mesa muy próxima

-solo tú, estarías en la biblioteca en San Valentín- comentó Ron, riéndose.

-Pues veras Ronald Weasley, no estaba sola- contestó, poniéndose de pie

-¿por eso estabas tan roja, no?- intervino Ginny, con una sonrisa- nadie puede pasar San Valentín solo.

-¿Y… lo conocemos?- preguntó Harry, intentando no ser indiscreto.

-Si.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras- iremos al salón de té de Madam Puddifoot en la próxima salida.

-¿te beso?- preguntó entre dientes Ron, que estaba a punto de explotar, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione simplemente sonrió, y terminó de subir las escaleras, en el salón se podía escuchar los gritos de Ron, pero a eso ella no le importaba, Ginny tenía razón, uno no podía pasar el 14 de febrero sin enamorarse.


End file.
